Don't Leave Me Here Alone
by savii92520
Summary: When Danny returns, he is clueless to the fact the Jo is cutting herself. When she attempts suicide, how will Danny react? Janny! No Dacey, And Jico is here, but only a brother sister thing. Rate and Review! Rated T for Cursing, Cutting, and Suicide attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Ey guys! I've had this idea for a while now, because I'm obsessed with the show Twisted, I think this is really going to go great! There's no Dacy, only Janny. Jico will be a little in here, but just in a brother, sister kinda way. Okay, on with da story!

Joe's POV:

My parents continue fighting downstairs about the case, and, as usual, Danny. I jam my ear buds in and hit shuffle on my phone. "Pain" by Three Days Grace comes on. I connect so much with the song. I've been cutting for about three years now, and this song helps me through it. I lay down on my bed, letting the music work its way through my veins, trying to take all the pain out of today, but it's not enough. I head to my bathroom, grab my razor and make three quick cuts. One for family, one for Lacy, and one for, just everything else. All of this stress just builds up, and I can't take it. I quickly bandage them, and go back into my room. The bright red alarm clock reads 12:18. Better get some sleep. Danny, Rico and I are planning on meeting at the dinner at 11:00 tomorrow.

I quickly walk out of my house, into the brisk autumn air. I pull my camo coat closer and start walking, the nightmares from last night fighting to overrule my brain. I push those thoughts away and continue walking. I get multiple weird stares from people as I walk towards the diner. It's all because I hang out with Danny. Danny. I might have a sorta kinda crush on him, but he's my best friend, and I can tell he's trying to get in good with Lacy. Lacy. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. She has completely shut me out. Made my life misrule with that stupid friend of hers (can't remember her name. Oopies!). I keep walking until I reach the front doors of the diner. I open them and the soft bell dings, letting everyone know I've entered. I see Danny sitting at our normal booth, with a soda, but no Rico. I walk over quickly and take a seat across from Danny.

"Where's Rico?" I ask. Danny looks up.

"Nice to see you too Joe." I smile, only he can really do that to me now.

"You know what I mean." He cracks a smile of his own.

"I saw him on the way here. He said he had a mathlete's club meeting and totally forgot."

"Oh, so. Got anything new on Regina?" He simply shakes his head and goes back to his soda.

"Ma'am, would you like anything?" A slightly chunky male waiter asks.

"Um, just water please." He writes it down then goes back to the kitchen.

"Water? Joe, you love augury drinks." Danny says.

"Eh, I'm just not in the mood." There's another thing with cutting, my weight. I've tried multiple diets, but have stayed a steady 20 pounds more than I should be. Danny just looks at me questionably and pulls out a book. The waiter comes back and puts the water down next to me, then heads off the next table. I pull my sleeve up, just a little bit, so I can check the bandages. Three thin lines of red stare back at me, but nothing else.

"You okay Joe?" Danny asks, his dark eyes flashing with concern. I put on my fake face and smile.

"Yeah. So, whatcha reading?"

"Maximum Ride. Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, pushing the question out of the way.

"Yes Danny. I'm sure." I give him a reassuring glance and get up to pay for my drink. Danny joins, but at a slower pace, as if he's trying to work something out in his mind.

'Please don't ask me, please don't ask me.' I think to myself. He simply pays and walks out of the diner beside me. By this time, it 12:00.

"I got to go Danny. I'll see you later." I say, pulling my jacket sleeves closer to my fingertips.

"Okay, remember, if some things wrong, you can always talk to me." I feel so guilty,, but I simply nod and head back to my house.

Danny's POV (VERY SHORT I'M SO SORRY!)

Something is up with Joe, but she won't open up to me like she used to. I walk back to my house, ignoring the dirty looks coming from just about everyone, except the lady who stood up for me at the Fall Festival, who gave me a little smile. I returned the favor and headed up my driveway.

I walk through the house, ignoring my mother in the kitchen and head straight up to my room. I pull out my phone, check for any messages from Joe, or Rico, which there are none and lie back on my bed. I pull out some more books. Maximum Ride, Nah, Beautiful Creatures, Nah, Death by Denim, Nah, Mice of Men, Eh, why not. I flip open to where I left off, and began reading when a texted came through.

(Rico _italics, _Danny **Bold**, Joe Underlined)

_Hey Danny my man_

**Too much Rico**

_Oh, sorry_

**Nah, its cool**

Sup dudes? 

Its Joe; must have made it a group conversation.

_Eh, nothing much_

**Ditto**

How was mathlete's?

_Ya know, mathy._

Wow, just wow.

So, what are you doing?

**Stalker much Joe?**

Whatever..

_I'm studying._

**Reading.**

Typical.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Nothing, except ya'll don't do anything interesting.

**I would say prison is, "interesting"**

Way to play the prison card Danny

**It's the only card I have.**

Touché.

_I gtg guys, I'll see ya'll later._

**See ya Rico**

Bye Rico.

**So Joe.**

So Yourself.

**Ouch. Want to come over and help me bandage that burn, then watch a movie?**

Lol, sure. I'll be there at say 6?

**Ok, see ya then.**

See ya.

I turn off my phone and go back my book, counting the minutes until Joe arrives.

**Done! I love this show, but my fanfic is going to mostly be around Joe and Danny, not Regina's murder. Okay, so for now,**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really, really sorry about the spell check with Jo's name. My computer would always change it automatically, so I got that disabled and I honestly had no idea out Lacey's. Thanks for the head's up and I'll try not to mess up like that anymore. I'm sorry for not updating in a few days too, my dog just died, and it took a while to adjust, so, this chapter is for you Baggy.

Jo's POV:

I throw on a white V-neck with my yellow cardigan, and of course, my camo jacket. By black jeans and converse slip on easily, and I pack an outfit in a small bag, just in case I fell asleep. I throw my orange beanie on, yell a goodbye to my mom, grab my phone and head out the door. My dad was at the office today, so it was easy to slip out. In the brisk autumn air, my hair dances in the wind. Danny doesn't live to far, so it's a short walk. Once I reach his front door, I knock quietly. A few seconds later, Danny's happy face appears at the door.

"Nice hat."

"Nice hair."

"Always with the quick comebacks, huh Jo."

"Better believe it." I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He laughs and walk run up the stairs to his room.

"Hasn't changed a bit."

"I know, not a pillow is out of place while my mom's around." He says, going over to pick out a movie. I smile and take my coat off; glad my cardigan goes down to my fingertips. I managed the fall festival dress with some concealer and a few of my mom's bracelets. "So, either PS: I Love You, or Transformers 3?" He says with a chuckle. I throw his pillow at him, because he knows I can't stand chick flicks. He just laughs and puts the disc in. He comes back with the pillow tucked under his arm. I smile at him, and he returns the favor. We sit down, him throwing the pillow behind his head, me using the other one. The theme song starts to play when Danny does a horrible impression of the guy singing, considering we've seen this movie a thousand times, I still find it funny.

Nothing much happens during the movie, we stay silent unless there's a funny moment, the, of course, we laugh. After the movie I catch Danny looking at me. I self-consciously pull up my sleeves.

"Cold Jo?" he asks, gaze piercing me.

"Just a little." I put my hands on my elbows for emphasis. He just nods and turns back to the movie, where the credits start rolling. I didn't relies how tired I was, so I shut my eyes, telling myself for only a second, but I ended up falling asleep.

Danny's POV:

After the credits roll, I turn to Jo to see what she wanted to do next, but sleep was already on her agenda. I smile, throwing the covers over her. I slide in next to her, feeling a blush already spread up my checks, but I ignore it. I throw a protective arm around Jo, and all too quickly, fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up to Jo trying very hard to get out of my grasp. I laugh, ignoring the blush once again and step her free by raising my arm. She jumps up, checks as red as an apple. **(Ok, I know, lame simile, I couldn't think of anything red, so I went with the easiest one.) **I laugh, throwing off the covers. She runs to the bathroom with her purse, and I quickly change into a grey T-Shirt and some jeans. I pull my hair back into a tiny loop and throw on some shoes. Jo comes out in a Black shirt, a blue baggy over shirt, her camo jacket, and some denim jeans. She slips he converse on and we head out the door.

"So, to the diner?" I say, heading in that direction. She smiles and we walk off, ignoring the death glares coming from most Green Grove citizens. My thoughts keep going back to Lacey and the kiss. I didn't really like her like that, I guess I kinda felt bad, and she kinda made me do it. I don't know what came over me when I kissed her, but I didn't like it.

"Hello? Earth to Danny?" I snap out of my thoughts to see an amused Jo at the door of the diner.

"Right. Diner. Got it." I say, pointing towards the door. We take our seat in our normal booth, order some breakfast and start talking.

"So, Fall Festival, interesting, right?" She laughed at that.

"You could say that. Did you see Ted's face when your name was called for the apple toss, which was awesome!" I smile, adding another comment.

"I tried to make a deal about the winnings, but he just glared and ignored me. That was kinda funny." I say, playing with my straw.

"Kinda? His face was beet red!" That sent u both into a laughing fit. We got many dirty looks, but ignored them as quickly as they came.

"And our funny dance? That got him in a riot!" She says, smiling as brightly as I have seen in five years. I give her a puzzling look.

"What?" She says, self-consciously. I notice her pulling on her sleeves.

"What's up with your sleeves?" I ask. A crash of fear and concern caught in her eyes, but she quickly covered it up with a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm just cold."

"In a heated room?"

"Yes." She says quietly, looking down. We finish eating and head out of the diner to the park. We walk around in silence, looking for an empty bench. We finally find one, and sit down. I speak for the first time since the diner.

"Jo, what's up? You seem, distant." I ask, putting a hand on her knee.

"Nothing." She says, looking down. I take her hand, she seems to flinch for a moment, and then relaxes. A plan forms in my mind. Once her hand fully relaxes, I am pulling up her sleeve. I feel her relax once more, then I do it. I quickly pull the sleeve upwards, but what I find, is not what I expected.

OHH! CLIFFIE! Although everybody knows what he finds, his reaction isn't here yet. Ok, again, sorry about the names. This chapter was dedicated to my dog Baggy, who died this morning.

R.I.P Baggy

2000 – 2013

Say Hello To Sue Bee In Heaven For Me :)


End file.
